The Internet in general, and the World Wide Web in particular are increasingly being used by consumers for purchasing products and services as a result of web based advertising. Typically, as a consumer interfaces with a web site, what are known as banner ads are presented. If a product or service of interest appears, using well known techniques, the consumer can click on the banner ad and then be transferred to another web page or another site where more information is presented about the product or service of interest. At this point, or sometimes after clicking on additional buttons, the consumer is presented with a web page from which the product or service may be purchased.
While existing web based advertising is an interactive experience, such interactivity is largely limited as described above. In order to provide a better experience leading to a greater inducement to purchase advertised products and services, it would be preferable to provide entertainment as part of the advertising, as is the case with television, coupled with the interactive capability of the Internet. In this manner, for example, a consumer watching a video having entertainment value will be more inclined to continue to watch the video and concurrently view advertisements appearing in conjunction with the video. Further, if while watching the video, an item of interest appears, it would be desirable if a mechanism existed which enables the consumer to immediately obtain further information about the item which could be presented along with an opportunity to make a purchase decision.